mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Lulu
Stella Lulu (ステラ・ルル), also known by her real name Kaoru Osanai (小山内馨), is one of the characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: F2P. Part of the The Resistance, she is one of the few Magical Girls who was male before transformation. Appearance Stella Lulu full.png|Stella Lulu Stella Lulu human.jpg|Stella Lulu's human form Stella Lulu chibi.png|Chibi drawing by manga artist Ryota Yuzuki Stella Lulu human chibi.png|Chibi drawing by manga artist Ryota Yuzuki Human As a human, Kaoru is a young middle school boy with a feminine appearance. His hair is short and brown. Magical Girl Stella Lulu is a small Magical Girl with short light blue hair. At the sides, she has two little pigtails. On top of her head is a unicorn horn secured with a pink scrunchie, and a white bow at the sides of the scrunchie. On the back of her head is a purple accessory framed by white lace. She has light purple eyes. She has a white lace collar with a purple diamond jewel in the middle. She wears a poofy white dress with a dark purple jacket over the dress. At the ends of the dress are frills. In the middle of her dress, there is a decoration with an upside down cross lined with frills. Near the chest of the jacket's design are two white wings on the sides. On her jacket's sleeves are reverse signal signs in black, and on the jacket's cuffs are dark blue arrows. The end of the jacket is lined with black and a blue stripe going through, while the sleeves of the jacket are both white and purple. Stella Lulu wears large white shoes with purple bows on them. At the tops of the shoes are the same upside down cross symbols from her dress decoration. Tied on her left leg is a light purple ribbon. She has two small white wings on her back, and a fluffy pink tail attached to her. Her magical wand is circular with an upside down cross in the center, and a bow right underneath. Personality Stella Lulu is a person with different and complex aspects of her personality. During her first appearance, she acts childishly and cheerfully. She makes purposeful mention of the traditional imagery of Magical Girls seen on television shows. She has always admired Magical Girls since her childhood and wanted to be one when she grew up. However, this bubbly impression soon becomes distorted after she brutally murders a certain Magical Girl from the Magical Kingdom who had entered F-city's barrier. It initially seemed as though the murder was an accident, though it later became apparent that the killing had been intentional and conscious on Stella Lulu's end. Even after killing an innocent person, she did not show any remorse, which indicates a strong lack of empathy. She was not rebuked by her friends for her actions, which inadvertently encourages a continuation of her behavior. Stella Lulu tries to justify what her team is doing on the pretext that they are promoting a revolution. Through her actions, she has proven herself capable of murdering others to protect her friends without hesitation, even if it means losing a part of her humanity. Magic To master any tool instantly. Special Item(s) *''Magical Wand:'' Stella Lulu's personal and most preferred weapon. *''Transformation Cloak:'' It can change the user wearing it to a nonliving object. The target can't move during the transformation. *''Ribbon of Stuffed Animal:'' When the ribbon is tied onto someone, the person will become a stuffed animal. *''Small Hat:'' A magical hat that can make the user smaller when the person wears it. *''Magical Yo-Yo:'' Spinon's yo-yo that can be used in various ways. Stella Lulu took it with her after she killed Spinon. *''???:'' A sukajan that can absorb damage. *''Directory:'' A directory that contains a list of all the Magical Girls. Special Move(s) *''Lulu Crash:'' The strongest attack that she does with her Magical Wand. Relationships Akira Osanai Akira Osanai is Stella Lulu's older sister. Alma Sera Sera Wen Heizwald Melty Pane Spinon Fan Lit Fan Jelly Marie La Pucelle Trivia *Stella Lulu is the second male character before transformation. **The first being La Pucelle. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:F2P